Top chrono
by PlumeNoiire
Summary: Une course à la montre se déroule entre Caroline et Klaus. Saura-t-il la sauver du danger qui plane au-dessus d'elle ?


Bonsoir à tous !

Je vous présente un nouvel OS de ma part donc bonne lecture !

PS : Bien évidemment aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, je ne fais que les animés à ma manière !

* * *

Tyler Lockwook se trouvait devant le manoir de Klaus, il savait qu'il se trouvait là et que ses sbires surveillaient toutes les entrées. Mais étant un ancien de la maison, il avait son laisser-passer avec quelques-uns d'entre eux, sauf si Klaus leur ordonnait de ne pas le laisser passer. Par chance, cette fois-ci il ne leur avait rien dit à son sujet. C'est donc sans difficulté qu'il pénétra dans le domaine de l'Originel. Son but n'était pas de se faire tuer, mais de se venger. Venger la mort de sa mère. Elle était la seule famille qui lui restait et il la lui avait arraché si brutalement qu'il n'avait pas pu lui faire ses adieux. Il réclamait vengeance, il voulait le faire souffrir autant qu'il avait souffert par la perte de sa mère.

Il marchait silencieusement dans la maison, écoutant chaque bruit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de Klaus, dans le grand salon, il parlait à un vampire qui était sous ses ordres. Il rentra dans la pièce, interrompant leur conversation. Il regardait Klaus qui fut surprit de le voir, mais lui sourit d'un air arrogant.

_- Tiens Tyler, je ne pensais pas te voir de sitôt. Tu peux t'en aller, rajouta-t-il à l'encontre du vampire qui hocha la tête et s'en alla en regardant Tyler._

Il suivit du regard le vampire puis reposa son attention sur Klaus qui était détendu, ce qui allait changer dans quelques minutes, du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait. Il s'avançait vers la table basse et regardait les papiers qui s'y trouvaient sans vraiment y faire attention.

_- A ce que je vois tu as recruté des vampires à ton service. Un problème... d'hybrides, Klaus ?_

Le sourire de Klaus se fana en repensant au massacre qu'il avait commit à cause de Tyler. S'il n'avait pas libéré ses hybrides du lien qui les unissaient à lui, ils ne seraient jamais morts.

_- Je te conseille de ne pas abuser de ma patience Tyler. Que viens-tu faire ici ?_

L'hybride était venu avec un PC portable qu'il posa sur la table basse sans répondre à Klaus. Il l'ouvrit et chipotait un court instant dessus.

_- Que fais-tu ?_

De là où il était, Klaus ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait, l'écran n'étant pas tourné vers lui. Tout ça l'intriguait, il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui montrer qui serait susceptible de l'intéresser.

_- Viens voir par toi-même._

Il tourna l'ordinateur vers le vampire et se releva. Klaus fronça légèrement les sourcils et regardait l'écran. Il ne sut pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait lui montrer. Il s'en approchait jusqu'à être à environ un mètre de là. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir ça : sur l'écran était affiché une fenêtre où on voyait une fille se faisant filmée dans une pièce miteuse. Pas n'importe qui : Caroline. Il se pencha un peu vers l'écran et remarqua du sang couler de son cou. Elle semblait en piteux état. Elle était assise sur un grand lit en fer, les barreaux au pied du lit étaient rouillés et le matelas tacheté. Les murs étaient en brique, aucune fenêtre. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit.

Quand Caroline remarqua le clignotant rouge sur la caméra, perché dans un coin au-dessus du mur. Elle se releva et regardait la caméra, sachant qu'on la regardait. Sa main était toujours pressée contre son cou douloureux. Elle était confuse, elle ne savait pas pourquoi Tyler avait agit ainsi.

_- Tyler ? Tyler sors-moi d'ici, tu n'arriveras à rien en faisant ça, libère-moi !_

_- Tyler, qu'est-ce que tout ceci ? demanda Klaus._

Tyler fit quelques pas dans le salon, l'air détendu à son tour. Il contrôlait la situation et tout allait comme il le voulait. Il se retourne vers celui qui fut son "maître" et se mit à parler de son plan, de ce qui l'avait amené ici.

_- J'ai mordu Caroline. Tu m'as pris ma mère, je te prends Caroline, je sais que tu tiens à elle, je ne peux pas tuer ta soeur, mais je peux au moins t'atteindre d'une autre manière._

Klaus fronça les sourcils. Était-il dingue ? Il regardait à nouveau Caroline pour vérifier ses dires. Il avait dû la mordre au cou. Il n'était pas surpris qu'il veuille venger sa mère, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il s'en prenne à Caroline. Il l'aimait alors comment pouvait-il la sacrifier dans le seul but de faire souffrir Klaus ?

_- Tu vas me faire croire que tus va la laisser mourir pour te venger ? N'est-elle pas celle que tu aimes ? Serais-tu prêt à la laisser souffrir le martyr pour une vengeance stupide ?_

Tyler se fichait de ce qu'il lui disait. Klaus lui avait tellement pris de choses qu'il voulait inverser les rôles. La mort de sa mère lui avait fait péter les plombs, il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Il aimait Caroline, plus que tout au monde, elle avait été là lorsqu'il était devenu un simple loup, jamais elle ne l'avait lâché, mais plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant. Il ne supportait plus sa vie, pour lui, elle n'avait plus aucun sens. Il sourit sans joie et le regardait, il avait attendu cet instant depuis longtemps et il n'allait pas reculer.

_- Caroline comprendra, avant la fin, elle comprendra que c'était le seul moyen de t'atteindre._

Klaus voulu l'attraper, mais il prit la fuite avant. Il ne le poursuivait pas, mais se remettait devant l'ordinateur pour regarder Caroline. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, enfin si, mais elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de Tyler. Elle pensait qu'il l'aimait, mais il n'avait pas hésité à la mordre et à la jeter dans cette cave en prétextant que c'était le seul moyen de faire du mal à Klaus et qu'il était désolé. Lorsqu'il lui avait fait un message pour se voir, la blonde avait été ravie, elle n'avait plus eu de ses nouvelles depuis un moment. Elle l'avait rejoint en dehors de la ville à sa demande, elle n'était pas surprise, au contraire : elle comprenait qu'il ne voulait pas rester dans les parages. Quand elle l'avait vu, il était sur les nerfs et parlait vite, elle comprenait la moitié de ce qu'il disait.

_- « Je veux sa perte Caroline, il va me le payer, ça ne peut plus continuer ainsi. »_

_- « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Tyler, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »_

Il l'avait attrapée pour la serrer contre lui, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé et s'était blottie contre lui, elle avait besoin de son affection qui lui avait manqué. Il lui murmura alors un « désolé » avant de la mordre dans le cou. Elle sut directement qu'il venait de faire sa mise à mort, car sa morsure fut douloureuse. Mais il ne lui laissait pas le temps de réagir, qu'il lui rompu la nuque.

À présent elle se trouvait dans cette pièce, elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Assise sur le vieux lit, elle essayait de comprendre l'attitude de Tyler, elle se disait qu'il allait revenir à la raison et la faire sortir. Et puis qu'est-ce que Klaus avait avoir dans l'histoire ? Ses pensées commençaient à être confuses, elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait ici, mais la fièvre était bien avancée, ainsi que la gravité de la blessure. Elle passa sa main sur son front humide et regardait autour d'elle. Alors, c'était ainsi qu'elle allait mourir ? Seule dans une pièce en décomposition ? A ressentir mille souffrances avant de mettre fin à ses jours comme l'avait fait tant d'autres vampires avant elle ? Elle se couchait en posant sa tête sur le coussin à moitié éventré. Elle ne comptait pas se tuer, elle voulait se battre jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'on la délivre de ses souffrances. En cet instant, elle priait pour que ce soit Klaus qui vienne à son secours et lui donne de son sang, mais vu son comportement envers lui, elle n'espérait pas trop.

Klaus tournait en rond dans son salon. Il ne voulait pas agir, pensant que Tyler bluffait, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Le Tyler qui s'était présenté à lui aujourd'hui avait changé, donc il ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire confiance en son instinct. Il avait interdit à ses sbires d'entrer, il voulait rester seul. Il fini par s'asseoir dans le canapé pour regarder l'état de Caroline se dégrader. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était impuissant. Il avait envoyé deux vampires à la recherche de Tyler et un autre qui consultait tous les endroits abandonnés. Il avait d'autres soucis en tête et celui-là venait au mauvais moment, mais il ne pouvait pas rester indifférent au sort de la blonde, surtout qu'elle était là à cause de lui, même s'il ne se sentait pas coupable : Il n'en pouvait rien si Tyler avait retourné sa colère contre elle.

De son côté Caroline dormait à moitié, elle revoyait des moments de sa vie désagréable, son esprit la tourmentait. Ses pensées étaient dirigées vers le moment de sa mort, Katherine l'avait étouffée avec son oreiller alors qu'elle l'avait prise pour Elena. Souvent elle se demandait ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle était restée humaine. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas connu tous ces désagréments, mais elle ne se serait pas rapproché de sa mère autant que maintenant et ça, elle ne regrettait pas. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et soupira doucement, elle se rendait compte avec amertume qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans la même pièce. Elle ferma les yeux un moment puis les rouvrit, le décor avait changé, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, sa petite lampe de chevet allumée et elle était couchée dans son lit. Elle leva les yeux et remarqua que Klaus la regardait, positionné dans l'encadrement de sa porte avant de s'approcher d'elle.

_- « Vous êtes venu me tuer ? »_

_- « Le jour de ton anniversaire ? Tu as une si mauvaise opinion de moi ? »_

_- « Oui. »_

Il s'approcha d'elle en continuant de la regarder. Il souleva un peu la couverture pour regarder les dégâts qu'avaient causés la morsure du loup-garou, ce n'était pas beau à voir.

_- « Oh… C'est une vilaine blessure. Je te demande pardon, tu es ce qu'on appelle un dommage collatéral, ça n'a rien de personnel. »_

Ils échangèrent un regard, dommage collatéral ou non, elle ne l'acceptait pas. Il passait son doigt sur le bracelet à son poignet alors qu'elle le fixait toujours, méfiante.

_- « J'adore les anniversaires… »_

_- « Ah oui ? Vous avez quoi… un milliard d'année au moins. »_

_- « Tu dois entièrement revoir ta notion du temps quand tu deviens un vampire, Caroline. Réjouis-toi. Tu n'as plus à te plier aux confrontions futiles des êtres humains, tu es libre. »_

_- « Non. Je suis mourante… »_

A ses mots, Klaus se pencha vers elle en prenant place sur le lit.

_- « Et je pourrais te laisser… mourir, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Si tu as l'intime conviction que ta vie n'a plus aucun sens. C'est une idée qui m'a traversée l'esprit, une ou deux fois, au fil des siècles, je dois le reconnaître… »_

Il se pencha vers elle pour continuer de lui parler avec une douceur qu'elle ne connaissait pas chez lui.

_- « Mais... je vais partager avec toi un petit secret : il existe un univers tout entier, là dehors qui n'attend que toi, des villes fantastiques, la peinture, la musique… »_

Il touchait de nouveau son bracelet, caressant légèrement sa peau blanche avant de reprendre en la regardant.

_- « … la beauté… à l'état pur. Et toi, tu peux profiter de tout ça, tu peux encore fêter mille anniversaire, il te suffit de demander. »_

Caroline le regarda alors qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux face à ses paroles qui l'avait touchée, elle se rendait compte qu'elle voulait vivre.

_- « Je ne veux pas mourir… »_

C'est ce qu'il attendait, qu'elle vive. Il la souleva doucement et remonta sa manche.

_- « Je t'en prie mon ange, tu n'as qu'à te servir… »_

Alors qu'il lui tendit son bras pour lui donner de son sang afin qu'elle puisse guérir, la scène disparue dans une fumée noire pour la ramener au présent, tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion et le retour à la réalité était dur et ses espoirs s'envolèrent. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence si elle avait revu cette scène, Tyler l'avait attaqué et Klaus était venu la sauvée. Cette fois-ci encore Tyler l'avait mordu, mais Klaus n'était pas là. À présent la soif la rongeait, ses crocs étaient sortis, ne demandant qu'à mordre le cou de quelqu'un pour étancher sa soif.

_- Sortez-moi de là..._

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure rauque. Au fil des heures, sa respiration se faisait plus lente et encombrée, ses forces l'abandonnaient petit à petit alors que l'infection se propageait dans tout son corps. Du sang était étalé au sol et sur le matelas à force de tousser, son organisme essayait de se battre, mais contre ça il ne pouvait rien faire, elle pouvait lutter autant de temps qu'elle voulait, s'en était fini de Caroline. Elle entendit un bruit de clef et une porte qui s'ouvrit. Elle tourna faiblement la tête vers celle-ci, c'était une double porte, celle de l'extérieur était en fer, très épaisse et celle de son coté était une simple porte à barreaux, comme celle dans les commissariats. Tyler apparu devant la grille et observa Caroline en silence. Il ne disait rien, mais dans son esprit il se livrait une guerre à lui-même, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait pour elle, mais dans sa folie il trouvait que c'était le seul moyen pour lui d'obtenir vengeance. Il n'avait que ce mot-là en tête : vengeance. Ça l'obsédait.

_- Tyler... Aide-moi, il faut que je m'en aille..._

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas. S'il commençait à discuter avec elle, il changerait d'avis. Il se passait la main sur le visage et se reculait pour refermer la porte, mais Caroline se releva rapidement, utilisant sa vitesse vampirique et fonçait dans les barreaux, l'attrapant par le tee-shirt. Elle le tirait contre les barreaux et plongeait son regard dans le sien, elle était en colère, en colère contre lui. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ?

_- Libère-moi !_

Klaus reconnaissait bien là Caroline, toujours aussi forte même dans les pires moments. Ses hommes ne lui avaient rien rapporté de concluant, il devait donc compter sur le bon sens de Tyler pour relâcher Caroline. Rester dans ce salon à ne rien faire était agaçant. Il surveillait Caroline qui se laissait tomber contre le mur après que Tyler l'ai repoussée et fermé la porte. La puissance dont elle avait fait part précédemment avait disparu. Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait des jours qu'elle était ici, elle avait perdu la notion du temps. A plusieurs reprises, elle s'était projetée dans tous les murs pour essayer de trouver une autre sortie même si c'était peu probable, elle ne réfléchissait plus rationnellement. Klaus assistait à la scène, d'ordinaire il se serait amusé de ce spectacle, mais pas quand il s'agissait de quelqu'un à qui il tenait. Son état empirait d'heure en heure. Tyler avait réussi, il avait fini par l'atteindre à ses dépends.

_- Tiens-tu à aller jusqu'au bout Tyler ? C'est toi qui va le plus souffrir dans cette histoire, disait-il, même si personne n'était là pour l'entendre._

Il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il avait affirmé. Mais ne comptait pas le lui dire. Durant tous ces siècles passer sur terre, Klaus avait toujours veillé à n'avoir aucune attache avec les gens pour ne pas qu'on puisse les retourner contre lui, c'est pourquoi il avait enfermé sa famille dans des cercueils pour les garder près de lui, enfin, aussi parce que la plupart d'entre eux l'avait déçu. Au début ça avait été par amusement qu'il s'était rapproché de Caroline, mais ensuite c'était par envie, une envie qu'il ne s'était jamais avoué, une envie qu'il tentait de faire disparaître.

Caroline sentait la folie la gagner de plus en plus, elle en perdait la tête, la douleur devenait insupportable, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ne voulait plus se battre, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que tout ceci s'arrête, peu importe le moyen, elle n'aspirait qu'au néant. Elle ne pensait pas que sa mort arriverait ainsi, déjà qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à sa première mort en tant qu'humaine, elle ne s'attendait encore moins à la deuxième qui arrivait rapidement. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle n'avait pas fait, tant de choses qu'elle ne fera jamais pour une stupide morsure, le monde était mal fait. SON monde était mal fait. Elle ne pensait pas mériter un tel sort, elle n'avait rien fait à la vie pour mourir dans ce genre de souffrances.

Toujours dans son salon, le téléphone portable de Klaus sonna dans sa poche. Il ne l'entendit pas tout de suite, trop captivé par Caroline et son mal-être. Il décrocha à la dernière minute tout en fixant son écran, ne vérifiant pas qui lui téléphonait. Il ne pris pas la peine de dire "Allô" préférant venir aux faits.

_- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais._

C'était Tyler. Que lui voulait-il ? En tout cas il ne lui répondait pas et attendait qu'il passe à la suite. Il se contenta de lui donner une adresse avant de raccrocher. Klaus fronça les sourcils et reposa son téléphone. Il avait fini par céder, il ne voulait pas que Caroline meurt à cause de lui. L'Originel se releva et sortit du domaine, il savait où elle se trouvait. Tyler avait été faible, comme toujours en fait. Et cette fois-ci Klaus était content que sa faiblesse ait joué un rôle dans cette situation, au sinon il n'aurait pas réussi à trouver Caroline.

L'ancienne Miss Mystic Falls se releva pour ensuite se traîner jusqu'au lit. Elle avait le teint blafard et le front en sueur, son corps lui semblait peser des tonnes, elle avait dur à se déplacer, étant donné que sa tête lui tournait. Cela donnait à la pièce des airs lugubres. Les petites bougies éparpillées un peu partout allaient bientôt s'éteindre à cause du manque d'oxygène et du fait qu'elles arrivaient à leurs fins. Elle attrapa l'un des barreaux du lit et dans un grognement d'effort, elle l'arracha. Il était rouillé et sale, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, plus maintenant en tout cas. Les deux extrémités étaient pointues, parfait pour transpercer la chair. Elle se redressa en tenant le bout de métal entre ses mains et jeta un coup d'œil à la caméra, le point rouge était toujours là, donc pour elle, on l'observait toujours. Elle se disait que c'était Tyler, car il ne lui avait pas parlé entièrement de son plan alors elle pensait qu'il se délectait du spectacle et ça la mettait hors d'elle. Caroline tanguait légèrement, elle ne tenait pas sur ses deux jambes, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle posa la bout de la barre de fer au niveau de son cœur pour voir où elle devait viser. Elle était prête, elle ne voyait aucune alternative, elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle leva alors son arme puis sans plus attendre, le baissa rapidement pour qu'elle réussisse du premier coup.

Klaus était à présent devant l'entrepôt abandonné depuis des années. Il s'avança de quelques pas avant de se stopper pour écouter les bruits. Il entendait le chant des oiseaux au loin, un couple discuter de leurs projets d'avenir. Il se concentrait un peu plus sur ce qui était juste dans l'entrepôt, des rats qui courent, des gouttes d'eau tombant sur le sol, une respiration faible et rauque, Caroline. Il allait dans la direction qu'il pensait être juste et tomba sur une porte, il l'ouvrit et descendit les escaliers dans le noir. Il longea ensuite un long couloir, au bout de celui-ci il y avait une porte, elle était derrière, il en était sûr. Il se stoppait devant elle et l'ouvrit, ce qu'il vit le surpris et il réagit directement. Il ouvra rapidement la grille qui n'était plus fermée à clef, - sûrement Tyler - et attrapa la barre de fer qui était sur le point de tuer Caroline, il était arrivé à temps, une seconde plus tard et elle serait morte.

_- Ce n'est pas une mort digne d'une princesse._

Il lança la barre de fer derrière lui et encercla Caroline de ses bras alors que ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids, Klaus la retenait. Elle le regarda surprise. Elle avait tant voulu qu'il soit là qu'elle ne savait pas si c'était lui ou non, si c'était son esprit qui lui jouait encore un tour. Ses bras autour d'elle lui semblaient réels. Était-ce une illusion ou la réalité ? Elle ne put le lui demander, car elle s'évanoui sous la fièvre qui la consumait à petit feu.

A son réveil Caroline ne se trouvait plus dans ce sordide endroit. Elle était allongée dans un grand lit sous des draps en soie. Elle cligna doucement des yeux et tourna sa tête sur le côté, ce n'était pas sa chambre. Mais alors, où était-elle ? La porte s'ouvrit et Klaus fit son apparition, il l'avait entendu se réveiller, sa respiration s'était accélérée. Il sourit d'un air charmeur en s'approchant d'elle. Il ne se gêna pas et prit place sur le lit. Il la regardait et passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, légèrement en bataille dû aux événements de la veille. Elle se remémorait ce qui s'était passé, mais c'était assez confus. Elle se souvenait d'une morsure, pleins de bougies autour d'elle et Tyler. Oui Tyler, c'était lui qui l'avait attaqué et Klaus était venu à son secours, il l'avait empêché de se tuer. Elle posa sa main sur son cou, il n'y avait plus rien, plus aucune marque qui montrait ce qu'elle avait subit, elle n'avait que ses pensées pour en témoigner. Elle resta couchée et regardait Klaus qui jubilait intérieurement d'être son sauveur, elle aurait une dette envers lui et se sentirait redevable pour toujours. Et qui sait, cet événement les aura sans doute rapprochés à l'avenir. Il passa sa main sur sa joue et pour une fois, elle le laissa faire.

_- Comment est-ce que..._

_- Je t'ai donné de mon sang après t'avoir sortie de cet enfer, ce n'était pas un endroit pour une beauté comme toi. Comment te sens-tu ?_

_- Un peu bredouille..._

Elle se redressa brusquement en disant "Tyler". Klaus posa une main sur le haut de son torse pour l'empêcher de se relever davantage. Il la regardait d'un air sérieux et la força doucement à se rallonger.

_- Ne t'en fais pas, il ne reviendra plus. Je m'occuperais de toi dorénavant._

Ses paroles fient un écho en elle. Klaus s'occuper d'elle, c'était une idée qui n'était pas à rejeter tout de suite. Elle pensa à Tyler, maintenant qu'elle avait vu son vrai visage, elle trouvait qu'elle avait gâché du temps à l'attendre, elle n'excusait pas le comportement de Klaus vis-à-vis de lui, mais cela faisait la troisième fois qu'il lui sauvait la vie même si l'une des fois c'était de sa faute.

_- J'ai toujours rêvé de visiter Paris..._

Il ria toujours à ses paroles et se mit près de son oreiller, la redresse un peu pour qu'elle soit appuyée contre son torse.

_- Tout ce que tu voudras ma douce, je t'emmènerai voir les sept merveilles du monde._

Elle se laissa faire et souriait légèrement à ce qu'il disait. Elle pouvait imaginer un avenir grâce à lui alors qu'avec Tyler elle tournait en rond sans jamais savoir de quoi serait fait l'avenir à ses côtés. Elle ne savait pas comment ça allait être avec Klaus, il l'énervait plus que quiconque, mais à la fois elle le trouvait gentil comme la fois où elle devait rester avec lui lors d'une fête, ce jour-là ils riaient ensemble, elle le trouvait de bonne compagnie et ça n'était plus devenu une corvée. Elle regardait sa main et la pris entre les siennes, un geste qui se voulait innocent, elle ne savait pas si elle voulait plus avec lui, mais elle éprouvait l'envie d'avoir un contact avec lui. L'avenir se faisait prometteur entre eux.

* * *

Toutes reviews est la bienvenue pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. :)


End file.
